


Family Planning

by lifevolutionary



Series: Kith and Kin [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Kid Fic, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We could have our own, you know. A fledgling. If you wanted." There, he'd said it. Not very well but he had and he'd been a Trickster long enough to know the value of occasional vulnerability. "And I wouldn't even have to do it the hard way like Cas did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Planning

**Author's Note:**

> On genderswap and it's pronouns: because it's Gabriel being genderswapped, i.e. an Angel, i.e. according to lore technically genderless, once the swap has happened I've changed the pronoun (s)he uses to describe (her)himself. (I'm noting this because if it was Sam who got swapped I would still use the male pronoun because he'd still be a man, just temporarily inside a woman's body, rather than a genderless being who takes on the gender of his/her vessel)

The aftermath of Joanna's second birthday party littered the entire ground floor of their current house. Tomorrow, Gabriel would snap away the wrapping paper from the presents and any of the cakes and sweets that Dean didn't finish off. He should probably get rid of the balloons as well, but he wasn't going to try that until he knew it wouldn't cause a temper tantrum; Joanna had been rather attached to them, even more so than her presents.

Right now though, he watched Sam who'd stopped halfway across the kitchen and was staring into the living room with a look of wistful longing on his face. Gabriel knew what he was looking at; Cas and Dean were in there, calming down their overexcited daughter and rocking her to sleep. They were probably being overly lovey-dovey as well, in a way Dean never let anyone outside the family see because he was worried about his bad-ass reputation.

With the way Sam was staring, Gabriel thought it might finally be time to broach the subject of Robert. When he'd met the kids they hadn't told him how old they were or, more importantly, how many years apart they were born. Gabriel had estimated it as anything from a two to a four year gap and had planned accordingly. This would be his first attempt, he just had to hope that he'd been reading Sam right because Gabriel was fed up of being subtle. He'd never been very good at it.

Gabriel wandered over and leant back against Sam's chest, following his line of sight. He'd been right, they were being overly saccharine. For someone who could be such an avenging, smite-y bastard when he wanted to be, his little brother was surprisingly romantic.

Sam's arms slid around his waist. Gabriel took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_.

"You do realise that you look like someone kicked your puppy?" Okay, that hadn't been what he meant to say. "We could have our own, you know. A fledgling. If you wanted." There, he'd said it. Not very well but he had and he'd been a Trickster long enough to know the value of occasional vulnerability. "And I wouldn't even have to do it the hard way like Cas did."

Sam, who'd stilled as soon as he'd said the word fledgling, unfroze and spun Gabriel around to face him. "Are you serious?" Sam gripped his shoulders tightly and stared as if he'd never seen him before. "You'd really want to have a kid with me?"

"Yeah Sam, I would." Gabriel mentally crossed his fingers but he could feel worry creeping in as Sam narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean you wouldn't have to do it the hard way? You're not just going to-?" He lifted one hand from Gabriel's shoulder and snapped his fingers.

"No! I just meant I wouldn't have to hide away or go through the whole c-section via magic thing. One of the advantages of having a hand-made vessel is that I can do this." He pushed the little mental switch he'd been preparing.

Sam yanked his hands back like he'd burnt himself and Gabriel grinned up at the absolutely pole-axed expression on his, or should that be her, lover's face.

Seemingly without his consent Sam's gaze dragged up and down Gabriel's new, female and absolutely stunning, if she did say so herself, body. "Gabriel?"

"Yeah Sammy?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"You- I- How- What?" He lifted a hand, that seemed even bigger now that she was considerably more dainty, and cupped Gabriel's face. Sam still didn't look convinced so she used a quick burst of power to lift herself off the floor and kiss him. Easier to persuade him that way, she still kissed the same.

Sam made a surprised noise into the kiss and his hands went to her waist, holding tight. He used to cling like that every time Gabriel floated to kiss him, as if he was worried Gabriel would fall if he didn't hold on. She thought she'd trained him out of that. Maybe it was some weird chivalry thing. An odd instinct considering how filthily Sam was kissing her right then.

"What the hell?" Gabriel pulled away with a sigh and an eye roll. The amount of times in the last year Dean had interrupted them when they were kissing, she was beginning to suspect he was doing it deliberately. Dropping to the floor, Gabriel crossed her arms over her temporarily amazing rack. She really ought to try this more often, she'd forgotten how much fun the perks could be.

"What?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Dean. He was gaping at her, a reaction similar to Sam's, just with less lust and more suspicion.

"Gabriel." Dean's voice had gone flat. Uh oh. "So, what's this? Another thing about Angels that you so helpfully 'forgot to mention'?"

"No." She narrowed her eyes. "I can only do this because I made my vessel, with my own hands. Well, grace, actually. The body I wear was never a human. It's all me, right down to the DNA and in case you've forgotten, Angels are technically genderless."

"So it's another power specific to you that you didn't tell us about." Gabriel was beginning to get the feeling that Dean was more pissed off than she'd thought about her reluctance to reveal information that could lead to paradox inducing questions.

"Why do you need to know about my powers, when you're adamant that using them is cheating? Surely knowing would just provide undue temptation?" She was sneering, she could tell, and if anyone asked her if it was the hormones, Gabriel was going to smite them. Maybe that was why she didn't change genders more frequently; she'd forgotten how constraining human prejudices could be.

"The fuck? That's not why! Your Dad is the ultimate advocate for sitting back and letting nature take it's course. Don't you think if you started throwing your fully powered Archangel weight around He might decide, now that Heaven knows where you are, that you need to be recalled and taught a lesson?"

It was Gabriel's turn to gape, not knowing what to say. Speechlessness wasn't a condition she was very familiar with but she was getting some experience now. Sam's arm wrapped around Gabriel from behind, pulling her close as he leant down to speak in her ear.

"We don't want to lose you Gabriel." Hmm, something to remember; Sam was a lot more comfortable being romantic in front of Dean when she was female.

Dean was still glaring though, even after that touching revelation. "But it would be great if you'd actually _trust us_." He growled.

"Dean." Sam snapped. He was more protective too.

_If I'd trusted you with what I know, Joanna would never have been born, this family would never have been a family. You would have accused me of trying to control your lives and then nothing would have gone right because you're stubborn bastards. If I'd trusted you, you wouldn't have trusted me and then everything would have gone to Hell in a paradox_. Was what Gabriel didn't say. She didn't get a chance to say anything else either because that was the moment Castiel stepped into the kitchen carrying a sleeping Joanna.

"I would appreciate if you could all refrain from shouting. I don't want to have to calm her down again tonight." He grabbed Dean's arm with his free hand as he went past. "Come on."

Dean tried to argue with him but they all knew by now how futile that was. As Castiel passed Sam and Gabriel on his way to the stairs he nodded to her, seemingly unfazed by her transformation. "Goodnight, Sister."

Gabriel grinned back at him gratefully, "Night, Bro." When the others were out of sight she turned to Sam and wrapped her arms around his neck, turning her smile dirty. "Now, where were we?"

~*~ * ~*~ *

By the time Sam came down to breakfast the next morning Gabriel had convinced Joanna, by means of two-year-old compatible logic, that she was still the same person; just temporarily her Aunt Gabriel rather than her uncle. Now, she was helping Cas feed her niece while having an overly complicated discussion about why he couldn't switch too, even though Jimmy was no longer in his vessel with him.

Gabriel looked up when Sam shuffled in, still half asleep, and mentally crossed her fingers that the bombshell she was about to drop would be well received. Sam looked confused when he saw her.

"You haven't changed back. I thought..." He trailed off and Gabriel got the feeling she wasn't doing a very good job at keeping her nervousness off her face.

"I would have, but I can't. I know we never actually decided but...there was something we forgot to use last night, Sammy-boy." Gabriel watched his face and she could see the moment he figured it out. Saw him remembering the morning two years and nine months ago when Gabriel had taken one look at Cas and burst out laughing, so hard that it had been almost ten minutes before Gabriel regained enough control to blurt out a pointed question about Dean and Cas forgetting the condoms the night before. The night before.

"You're- We- You can tell? That you're-" Sam didn't seem to be able to finish the sentence.

"Yeah." Gabriel watched Sam nervously as he regained enough control of his motor functions to step forward and crouch beside her chair. She made sure she was looking straight into his eyes when she said, "I'm pregnant."

Sam's face seemed to light up, as if he hadn't been able to let himself think it until Gabriel said it out loud, his smile so wide and so beautiful and almost identical to Gabriel's memory of Robert's smile. Sam grabbed her in a hug and kissed her hard and fast. Pulling away to laugh happily, only to duck back in and kiss her again a second later. When he finally stopped for breath he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you." Sam said and then seemed completely oblivious to the shock and awe and amazement and love that flooded her system and rendered Gabriel speechless for the second time in as many days. He just smiled brilliantly at her again, seemingly unable to contain his joyful laughter. "We're going to have a fledgling."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family Planning [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403263) by [Tbowen71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71)




End file.
